If I Woke Up Next To You
by invisiblemirage
Summary: What if one day, you woke up married to the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? Please R&R! Rated T just in case.
1. I Woke Up Next To Who?

You crawl into bed, exhausted from the days of wondering if your life would get better.

"It used to be great," you say to no one in particular, you being the only one in the room. "At least, it was till Mom and Dad died."

You remember the shock that had hit you when you were first told of the deaths. You can't even remember the person who told you, you can only remember the crushing blow on your heart. You don't think about it, you can't think about it, or you will lose your mind.

"I just need to get away!" You make your wish on a shooting star as it flies past your window. "Please God, set me free."

You open your eyes, tired from a long sleepless night. Your vision is blurred, and tears fall from your eyes suddenly. You have dreamed about your parents, and now you miss them more than ever. You feel cold metal wrapped around your finger. Funny, you can't remember putting a ring on. What's even funnier is that you don't remember owing a ring since you were very young, save for your parent's wedding rings that hang around your neck. You think you must have put one on in your sleep by mistake.

"Whatever." you say to yourself. "I'll deal with it in the morning."

You lay your head back down on the pillow. You hear a long, contented sigh. Wait. Your eyes pop back open. That wasn't your sigh.

Your eyes travel to a man beside you. Not quite taking it in, you assume you are in a very vivid dream. You poke his shoulder, and to your shack and surprise, you can feel him. He rolls over to face you.

"It's not morning yet, love." He smiles.

A scream pierces the air. You wish whoever was doing it would stop, so you can make sense of the situation. The man gently reaches up and brings your jaw to a close.

"If you keep screaming like that, love, the Navy'll be on us in a moment." he says to you.

You jump out of bed, your long hair streaming behind you. You're still wearing the pajamas you pulled on before bed, but you are somehow changed. You are too disturbed to realize the ring might have something to do with this.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Why were you in my house, in my room, in my BED?" You scream at his confused face, yours close to tears. You can't help but wonder if he did. . . what he did to you.

"Who ever you are, leave! Don't come back!" you scream, nearly paralyzed with fear and confusion.

He walks toward you and clamps a hand over your mouth. "Shut it, love. If you wake the crew, there will be a problem and lots less rum come morning."

The crew?

He guides you to the bed, but you refuse to sit on it. You don't exactly trust this man, being as the first time you saw him he was sleeping next to you.

"Get your hands off me." You say it in an even tone, but he knows you're aggravated. He relents and lets go of you.

"Just don't say anything loud or stupid. Savvy?"

"Fine." You glare at him. "I won't yell." He lights a candle and light is cast throughout the room.

For the first time you examine your surroundings, You see some furniture, obviously the troublesome bed, and a room that looks like a ship from the 1770's. The man is wearing a worn white shirt and blue pants. He is barefoot, and his skin is bronze from the sun. his hair is long and dark and done in dreads, with a red bandanna tied around it. Various trinkets were tied up in it, such as beads and a Piece of Eight. He looks at you, his lips curling in a smile. Tawny boots are tossed on the floor by the bed. You acknowledge that they belong to him.

Suddenly it hits you. This is not your house. You're not normally this slow, but it's the middle of the night. You're scared out of your skin, in a place you've never been before, with a man you've never seen. You can't help being a little slow.

The candle light flickers, and you notice the man's braided beard. "You. . .Who are who?"

He stands from the place where he was sitting on the bed. He is much taller than you, you notice. Your head reaches his shoulders and that is all. The braids brush your forehead as he goes to kiss you. You push him away and back up a step or too.

He appears confused, and maybe a little hurt. You almost feel bad, but then you remember all that has happened.

"Don't you know me?"

"Why would I? I've never seen you before in my life!" you scowl, concluding that you are either wrong or this man is a complete idiot. You know it has to be the second answer.

"Love," He places his hands in front of his body like he wants to embrace you, and begins to walk toward you. He stops, shot down by your icy glare. "It's me." His words don't stop the same way his steps did, and you feel a slight tug on your heart. But, your heart has been hardened by life, so it's easy for you to ignore it.

"Tell me your name. Tell me, if you can, why I'm here."

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow, and you have only just become this, but you are my wife."


	2. Lies, Memories, And What Happens Next

He nods.

You glance at the ring on your hand, noticing for the first time the deep red of the ruby and the wight of it on your finger. It is pretty, you admit. And, you think to yourself with a smirk, it left a satisfying dent when I smacked him.

Her rubs the dent now. It's on his chin, opposite the side with the red cut.

Ignoring his pain, you glare at him. "How dare you kidnap me, place this ring on my hand, put me in your bed and tell me I'm your wife? Do you really expect me to belief your lies?"

"Lies?"Jack has nearly laughed, which was not the reaction you had hoped for. "Let me tell you something about lies, love." He motions for you to come sit next to him on the bed, which you reluctantly do.

"Lies are the opposite of the truth. You tell them when you want to fool someone. You with me so far?"

You nod silently.

"Good. Love, what in the world would posses you to think I would lie to you? Of all people, you are the one who I am always honest with, always truthful to, and always considerate of. "

He takes your hand in his. His touch seems to burn your skin. But then, something strange happens. You can't help yourself, but you suddenly look into his eyes. You see honesty, pleading, hope and even sadness. You wonder, could he be telling the truth?

"I believe if I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me. But, it's too late now. I told you everything. Unfortunately, you still don't believe be. But, that is your choice."

You stand, taking his words in. After a few paces, you realize something is different about the way you walk. One leg feels heavier, and after investigating, you feel a small dagger tied on with brown string. "What's this?"

"Your dagger." he answers, stating the obvious. "It was the only thing you took from home when you ran off with me, but I doubt you would remember that." He comes closer and cups your face in his hands. "What has happened to you my darling?"

You let him tough you, barely conscious of the fact that now, instead of burning with hatred -your hatred- they are cool and comforting. His eyes look deeply into yours, searching for answers.

After a minute, you pull yourself away from him, horrified you could have let him touch you, yet thrilled at the same time. You have never known love, so is this what it feels like from the other side?

You did love once. The memories still hurt. The chosen one was a tall, guy of about 16. You were 14. You had loved him with everything you had. When you had finally gotten up the courage to tell him, he laughed you off, pegging you as another admirer. To make things worse, he had mocked you, and even fooled you into believing he cared a week later.

Love was stupid and worthless. You couldn't risk getting hurt once more, falling in that awful trap of romance and heartbreak. That . . . that _lie_.

"Me and you. Setting: In a honeymoon. If I woke up next to you." The Fall Out Boy song you had once enjoyed has become a mockery of your life.

You spin around to face Jack. Sitting back on the bed, you decide to tell him your story if he'll tell you his. You know it's risky, sitting here next to him. But hey, you think, if anything goes wrong, I've got my dagger to protect me.


	3. Your Story As Told By Jack

"I met you when I pillaged and plundered the weasley black gut out of Port . . . what ever the name of that port was. We csme face to face at the fountain in the middle of town. I was in disguise, dressed as a simple farm boy, and you were with your mother, dressed to meet the man she desired you to marry. She and he went off to talk for a while, and, seeing you were going to be miserable for the rest of your life, I stole you away with me, to give you an hour or so of happiness before you were, as I would say, condemned to death. "

"At least I had a mother then." you whisper under your breath.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." you say, wiping away a tear. Nothing at all. Go on."

He does, happy to oblige.

"Let's see. . . we confided in each other and when the Army showed up, I knew I had to leave. But I promised to return, and that I did. I found you a year later, on the eve of your wedding day, weeping in your balcony. I snuck into your room and said I would gladly shoot your supposed fiancee, if it would only stop grieving you. Unfortunately," -here he laid down on the bed, his hair splayed out in all different directions.- "you took my joke for seriousness. When we spoke again an hour later, you told me your rich king had been stabbed to death. You swore p and down it wasn't you. I believed you. You grabbed a knife off of your dresser and asked if you could leave with me, since you were the prime suspect. I said yes. So, I took your hand and we left. I took you here, to the Pearl. You were shocked I was a pirate, but no matter, because by then, you had become one as well. When we reached the Pearl, you sank down on this very bed, collapsed in fear. You believed we'd be caught and hanged. That was a month ago. You got used to this life and now you simply enjoy it, savvy? You got used to it and for some unknown reason, we fell for each other and are now married."

"As of when?" you ask, baffled at your own story.

"As of yesterday."

"You are kidding. I mean, yesterday I was living my own life, home in Florida, and then I wake up next to you and suddenly my whole world's upside down!" You are close to tears under this immense amount of pressure. You sink down on the bed, covering your face with your hands.

Jack calmly lifts your hands and stares deeply into your eyes. You stare back, you can't help it. It seems you have lost control of your actions because before you can help it, his lips are on yours and you are locked inside a passionate kiss.

After God knows how long, you pull away, frightened. You can't believe your stupidity. Ignoring his calls and apologies, you get up and run in search of a private place.

The kiss scared you, but you have found something even more terrifying buried in your heart.

You might love him.

You sink onto the floor in a hidden corner somewhere on the ship. Sleep overcomes you at long last.


	4. Kiss And Don't Tell

You wake up and stretch. You had the most awful dream last nigh, about waking up in some strange guy's bed. . . you recall his name was Captain Jack. You kissed him or something, but it scared you. You don't really remember anything after that.

Your face brushes the pillow as you roll over. You open your eyes. You scream with delight, because you are back in your own room. Your Johnny Depp posters, your bed, your life has returned to you. You fling yourself back into bed, ecstatically happy.

You open your eyes for the first true time. You are back in the 17oo's with Jack. You punch your pillow angrily. Then you remember, Hadn't you fallen asleep on the floor? You look next to you and see a still- sleeping Captain Jack. You look at him for a moment, admiring the way the dimming candle light reflects on his skin.

Maybe, just maybe. . . you could love him.

He was, pretty cool about the whole thing, you think. At lest he didn't have me arrested.

But then who would arrest you? You were living with a pirate. Anyone who came to arrest you would hang him, too. And as much as you hated him, or thought you did, you couldn't force yourself to want that to happen.

Against your will, you decide to stay in bed and go back to sleep. If this was a dream, you should wake up soon.

Your decision not to get up is immediately vetoed when you feel a strong, muscular arm wrap itself around you and pull you close to the man beside you. You struggle, but he is stronger than you.

Obviously, staying in bed was a bad idea.

Jack has woken up. Apparently being to un-awake to recall last night's events, he attempts to kiss you. You aren't fully awake either, so you let him.

There you are, making out with a guy you met the night before. As soon as that thought enters your mind, you bite his lip and jump out of bed, now fully awake.

"Love!" Jack sighs. "I thought you were back to normal now! You not knowing me is worse than that time I was consumed by that beastie they call the Krakken."

"You were eaten?" Your shock is immense.

"Yes, and I lived to tell the tale, thanks to my crew, friends, and the need for a gathering of the Brethren Court. I'm a pirate lord, you see, lass. Without me, they couldn't release Calypso from her human bonds."

"Tell me about it."

He did. "It was one of my greatest adventures. The only thing that would have made it better would have been having and knowing you. Savvy?"

You smile. "I never thought I would actually like you."

"Do you like me enough to. . ." He kisses your lips. It is the softest and sweetest kiss you have ever felt. It's different from all the others.

When he pulls away, you want more. It makes you laugh that you might love him. Maybe it's how he looks in the candle light. You pull him back to you.

"Kiss me, you idiot, or you're not a pirate lord at all."

He does, and you are happier than ever.


	5. Truths, Choices, and Love

Hours later, you walk the deck of the Black Pearl. Crew members scurry around, paying you no mind, except maybe to stare at your odd outer apparel.

You lean on the rail, staring into the crashing waves. What had happened early in the morning? You head is still spinning.

"I kissed him. I passionately kissed the man I thought I hated. What on earth is wrong with me?" You slide to the ground, head in your hands.

"Oh, God." you pray. "I just wanna go home. Take me home, Lord."

A woman sits down beside you. Her skin is the color of milk chocolate, and her long locks are the same shade. She is beautiful.

"Hey, AnaMaria." you say absentmindedly. Then you stare at her shocked. "How on earth did I know your name? I've never seen you before in my life!"

She grins. It scares you. "I know your story."

"What?"

"I know you don't remember anything from before last night. You remember another life, correct?"

You nod.

"It troubles him. I should know. I used to love him."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" you say. "I had no idea!"

She nods. "It's fine. Don't trouble yourself about it. But now you need to make a choice. You need to choose whether to go back to your old life or live this new one. I can help you go back. I'll also give you until tonight to make your decision." She stood and walked away, not giving you a chance to ask anymore questions.

"Ugh!" you groan. "I hate difficult choices!"

"What's so difficult, love?"

Jack.

"There's something you should know. . ." You turn to look at him, and see he is not as attractive as he was in the candle light. No matter. You'd be leaving him soon anyway.

"Whatever you'd like to tell me, darling, I'm all ready to listen. Tell me what's on your mind."

"What is the one thing you hold closest to your heart?"

"Darling, at the moment you are the one thing I hold dearest and nearest. You are even above rum, the second most loved thing in my life."

'Oh, sure. Make me guilty, why don't ya?' you think.

"Are you sure?" You say out loud, hoping for a different answer.

"Absolutely."

You glance away, and your eye catches AnaMaria working on a small hole in a sail. Her shape seems to say to you, "Why are you trying so hard to leave him? He loves you."

"I'm afraid." You say out loud, but under your breath so Jack doesn't hear. Now you speak to him. "Jack, I need to go think, I'll be in the bedroom, okay? Please don't disturb me."

"Anything you want, love."

You shut the door behind you once you find the cabin. You did better finding it than finding the top deck- you only got lost twice this time around.

"Okay. To stay or not to stay- that is the question." You weigh the pros and cons in your mind. "Reasons to stay- Love, happiness, piracy. Reasons to go- Piracy, loneliness, always wondering if this is right." The last one hits your heart. You could stay and marry Jack, and never really know if this was meant for you. Or, you could go home and find out you were wrong to do so.

The last choice doesn't sound very appealing.

There is a creak as the door opens. "Love? Can I come in?"

It's obviously Jack.

"Yes. What time is it?"

"Fancy way to greet me. It's sunset."

"Sunset?!?" You get up from the bed and push past him. Noticing his hurt look , you return briefly, and kiss him passionately.

He grins. "I'll wait for you."

You hurriedly find AnaMaria.

"I've made my choice."

"Are you sure? You can't go back. This is it. No pressure."

"I know."

"What's your decision?"

Your heart beats in your chest. You consider your choice, making sure it's not wrong, making sure it's what you really want to do. You take a deep breath.

"Tell me." AnaMaria says, not unkindly.

"I have decided to. . ." You can't believe you are doing this. The words are stuck in your throat. You cough. There they are! "I'm going to stay."

"AnaMaria breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God you picked that. I was so scared you'd go back."

Instantly, your energy drains from you. "Why?"

"Because the night you arrived here, you were brutally murdered in your sleep."

"What?"

"Shocking, isn't it?"

"But why? How?"

"I wish I knew. The only one who could tell you is Tia Dalma, and since she became Calypso once more. . . "

"This is too much."

You collapse, and next thing you know, AnaMaria is gently slapping your face with a rag wet with seawater.

"You scared me. Don't do that again."

"Sorry. . . Are Jack and I still married? For real?"

"Yes. Yes, you are."

"I have to find him. Thank you so much for everything." You hug her, and she hugs you back.

You run to Jack. "Jack, I'm ashamed to say I almost went home tonight. Back to my time. But I truly love you. Let's get married again, right here, right now. Savvy?" You smile, throwing yourself into his arms.

He kisses you. "Whatever you want, darling." He tenderly kisses you once more.

You are dressed in a white gown left on the ship by an Elizabeth Swann or something. You walk down the center of the main deck, toward Jack. You smile, full of joy.

Mister Gibbs is at the front, between you and Jack. The ceremony is beautiful and perfect.

"I do." He says.

"I do." You say.

"You may kiss the bride."

Jack kisses you in the most passionate way. You love the way his lips feel on yours. At the celebration cheers from the crew, you pull back.

"Thank God, Jack."

His eyes are full of love. "Why, whatever for, my dear?"

"For the day I woke up next to you."

He just smiles and kisses you again.


	6. One Month Later

**_A/N: Yea, I said it ended. Well, I've changed me mind, savvy? There is no sequel (yet). Our lovely tale of love -and Captain Jack- will continue in the Caribbean. (Speciffically Tortuga for now.) I hope you all enjoy the story as you once did. Enjoy the spray of the sea and the smell of the salt as your captain does. _**

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxo _**

**_Captain invisiblemirage_**

It has been one month since that fateful day.

It was that day that had changed your life forever.

It was the day you woke up married to Captain Jack Sparrow.

You had gotten pretty used to living on the ocean by now. You rarely got lost finding your way around the Pearl, and you had come to find a friend in Jack, not just a true love.

Right now, though, was a different story.

Jack had been off raiding ships for awhile, and although you had grown rich with all the money and jewelry a woman such as yourself could ever want, you missed him.

"Let me go with you!" You say to him. "I'm sick of staying on the ship all the time."

"No. I can't let you get hurt and risk you hurting yourself or losing your mind again. I won't have it. Women were not meant to be pirates."

"Really." You give him a _look._ "What about AnaMaria? That Elizabeth Swann you mention from time to time? Anne Bonny? Mary Read?"

"They are exceptions."

You feel hurt beyond belief. You had no idea Jack could be such a sexist!

"Jerk." you mutter under your breath, turning on your heel.

He catches you by the arm. "Wait. I promise, I'll let you come along later. Another time, perhaps. But not this time. Savvy?"

You nod, knowing you were beaten.

Or were you?

You walk back to the Captain's Quarters, the room Jack and you now share. Throwing open your wardrobe doors, you pull out a few articles of clothing you have kept secret from Jack.

A tan man's shirt, blue breeches and black boots. A knife, a black pistol and a sword. A black belt and bandanna to match. These are the clothes you will wear, you decide. "I'm going to that island."

Fully dressed in your new attire, (You call it Pirate Chic) you swing off the boat to find the crew. You see a sign. "Welcome to Tortuga", it reads.

You try to recall what you know about this place. Your knowledge amounts to about. . . nothing.

Walking into a bar, you spot Jack sipping rum with Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cotten, and a man you don't recognize.

You slip to a table near them, close enough to hear every word. At least, you would be if this tavern wasn't in Tortuga. The noise of the bar fights and shouts interfered with your ability to hear anything.

You roll your eyes and slam your head on the table, exasperated.

"Have a head ache now, mate?"

That voice. . .It sounds so familiar, yet so alien. . .

"Look at me,"

You look up. There in front of you stands a man with long black hair and soft brown eyes. Your heart beats madly in your chest. It's Jack.

"Having troubles with your woman, mate?" he asks you, obviously thinking you are a man.

"Uh, no, Not exactly. . .I"

He smiles. Your heart goes crazy. You think you might have a heart attack. You desperately don't want him to know it's you. You force your self to stay outwardly calm as he sits down across from you.

"What about you? A man such as yourself must have a very fine wench all to yourself." you ask him, knowing for certain he'd never know it was you speaking.

"I do. . .oh, I do. She went a bit mad a few weeks back, but then she got better and we got married for the second time."

"I believe she's very happy. . .but she must miss you a bit, since you are away so much. . ."

"Yes. . .how did you know that? No matter," Jack straightened himself. "I'm going back to my ship to see her. It was nice talking to you, lad." He stood and walked away, telling his crew it was time to go.

A sudden realization grips your mind:

You have to beat him back!

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I'll update soon, I promise!**


	7. A Race to the Pearl

You heart pounds faster than your feet as you race back to the Pearl.

You almost made it, too.

Someone reached out and grabbed you, kissing you passionately. You didn't know who it was, so you took your knife and stabbed madly. You finally pricked your target on the arm.

"What are you doing?" The man pulled himself off you, caressing his wound.

A look at his face reveals the ugly truth.

It's Jack.

You swear silently to yourself. Remembering you are dressed in your disguise, you are suddenly appalled. Why would Jack be kissing a man? You wipe your mouth in disgust.

"Uh, Sir," you say, deepening your voice, "I'd best be going now. So if you'd be so kind as to leave me alone."

Jack calmly reached up and took off your bandanna. You hair spills out onto your shoulders. You smile, blushing.

"Lass, if you wanted to see me, all you had to do was ask."

"I did."

"Oh."

"Why on earth did you kiss me if you didn't know who I was, let alone a dude!"

"Dude?" he repeated, unfamiliar with the term.

"Man."

"Did you really think I didn't know who you were?" he asks you. He strokes your face with the very tips of his fingers.

You smile. He takes that differently than you intended, and softly kisses your lips. You don't mind the misunderstanding, and give in to the kiss. His mouth on your is one of the best feelings in the world.

He pulls away minutes later. You wish he didn't.

Together you walk back to the Pearl.

Jack stops in another tavern. He insisted you go on without him.

You shrug. "Are you sure? I mean, something could happen to me." Your tone is far from serious.

He knows it. He smiles. With a passionate kiss, he leaves you alone. "Must have the rum, darling lass. You understand." A smile and another passionate kiss.

You grin to yourself and walk on to the Pearl.

You almost made it, too.

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short again! If you have any ideas, let me know. I'm kind of having trouble with the plot line. Please R&R. Thanks!**


	8. Kidnapped!

You were bound and roughly thrown to the ground. Blindfolded, you can not tell who has you.

"Just sit right down, Mrs. Sparrow, just like that. This will all be over quicker than you can blink." the cruel sounding voice said.

Mrs. Sparrow? Oh, wait. That's you. But, the words 'All be over' were more than a little unnerving. But, you refuse to let it show.

"Unhand me, you filthy bilge rats! I'll have your heads chopped off and tossed into Davy Jones' Locker with the rest of you!"

"There be only one of us. And besides, Davy Jones is dead. I saw him killed me self." The voice said.

"Did you?" You speak sarcastically.

"He fell to the bottom of the whirl pool in a maelstrom after Will Turner stabbed Jones' heart."

Silently, you admit everything he's saying lines up with Jack's stories.

"Jack loves you, right my dear?"

You hesitate to respond, knowing that your answer holds the power to place both your life and Jack's in jeopardy.

"Ah, so he does. Then I hope, for your sake, he'll choose you over the Pearl and return my precious Pearl to me in order to get you back for himself."

"Barbossa!" The name flies from your lips.

Jack had told you about him and his fiendish ways. Captain Hector Barbossa believed the Black Pearl was his due to the mutiny he had led against Jack so many years ago. Even now, their feud. was still going on. "I can't believe you'd stoop so low!"

He took off your blindfold, now seeing no point in concealing his identity. "Believe it, lass. For too long have not felt the deck of me ship under me feet. For too long, I have not held the helm in me own hands. For too long I have not commanded me own crew-"

"I get it!" you groan. "Shut up!"

You feel the muzzle of a gun between your shoulder blades.

"Let this be the last time you tell me to shut up." Barbossa hisses.

You wait until you hear the clicks of him holstering his pistol before you decide to speak.

"Let this be the last time you kidnap me."

"I could just kill you now."

You decide to shut up.

Eventually a thought occurs to you.

"Jack doesn't know where I am. How can you expect him to find me and give you the Pearl if he has no idea what has happened to me?"

"He'll find you soon enough, lass. I recommend you don't worry."

You roll your eyes, but then you get an amazingly amazing idea.

"Do you have any rum, Captain Barbossa?"

He nods, smiling. He pulls a large bottle out from seemingly nowhere.

Listening to Jack's old stories has finally paid off.


	9. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs Barbossa and the Rum

You watch Barbossa pour the rum into his revolting mouth, those freakish teeth mildly disturbing you.

You almost shudder, but catch yourself just in time.

"Do you care for some, lass?"

His sickly sweet voice makes you want to hurl on his stolen shoes.

"Sure," you answer in the same sugary tone. "But please, place it in a glass. I do not drink straight from the bottle."

That was a lie. You actually had never tasted it.

He pulls out another bottle. "You will have to."

As he hands it to you, the realization that you cannot take it from him dawns upon his ugly face. "I'm not going to unbind you, if that is what you desire."

You nod. "I know. But, please, don't let that stop you from partaking in your own rum-pleasure."

He takes a swig from his own rum, then holds your up to your lips. You hide your reluctance and swallow the minutest sip.

The liquid burns your throat.

How the heck do people _enjoy_ drinking this? You fight to keep it down.

Footsteps.

Both you and Barbossa turn to see who approaches.

You smile hopefully, knowing it could be a rescue.

You're right. It's Jack.

Relief slams through your system. You have never been so happy to see your love in all the month and a half since you've known him.

"Barbossa, why do you have my wife?"

"I want the Pearl back, Sparrow. Give it to me, or I kill your 'precious' wench." Barbossa growls at Jack, daring him to defy him.

"The Pearl," Jack mutters. "Only a pirate would trade a man's wife for a ship." And yet, he loved being a pirate. He just refrained from being _that kind_ of pirate.

You send a pleading glance at Jack, begging with your eyes for him to help you.

He doesn't see you, but you know he'll help you anyway.

He _is_ your husband.

"Barbossa, what if I told you I could get you a ship _better_ than the Black Pearl?"

"You and I are both well aware that the Pearl is the most magnificent ship in these waters. Don't lie to me."

Jack carefully chose his next words. "These waters? Yes, maybe. But what about the waters that are _not_ these waters? Oh, my apologies. You don't want to hear about it."

Barbossa furrowed his brow. "Why else would you tell me, if not to arouse my curiosity? Tell me all you know. . ." -you saw the nearly invisible motion of his hand dropping to his pistol- ". . .I'll shoot your wife, take back me ship, and shoot you as well, stripping you left of what little honor you possess."

"Can't you do anything _besides_ kill me, you repetitive slug?" you yell. You're ignored.

Jack motioned for Barbossa to come a little closer. "There is a captain just off of the coast of Italy, for the time being, anyway, and _his _ship can sail faster, has more cannons, and destroy more than any other ship _in the world_."

The emphasis on those words was not lost on Barbossa.

"If I were you, I'd go get it."

Barbossa began to get a bit suspicious. "Why are you merely telling me about this prize instead of fetching it yourself?"

"I'm sure you are familiar with the feeling a pirate gets when he sees the ship that is meant for him and him alone?"

A nod from Barbossa and Jack continues.

"Well, mate, then you will understand why I myself can not go for that ship. I have seen it, and I have not felt what I know you will feel, regardless of the fact it makes the Pearl look like a floating pile of twigs. I realize you are thinking this captain cannot possibly know for certain that his ship beats the one hanging in the balance. Am I right?"

Barbossa's interest grew.

"You have every right to imagine that to be the case. But, I assure you, it is not."

Barbossa was now bored. According to him, Jack was taking way to long to reach the point.

He drew his pistol and swiftly pointed it at you. "Get to the point, or I shoot the lady."

"Hey! Shoot on someone your own size!!!" Once again, you are ignored. You really hate this man.

"Rest assured that I would. You just happen to be the only victim here at the moment."

"UGH!!!!"

There was a click. Jack had drawn his pistol, and it was aimed at Barbossa's heart.

"You shoot her, I shoot you. It's a lose/lose situation, Hector."

You giggle. "Hector."

Barbossa is about to retort when the sound of a third pistol clicking echoes across the landscape.

Jack and Barbossa glance at the other's hand.

There are only two pistols, one per pirate.

Jack grins. He knows.

It's your pistol.

You had been able to wriggle out of the ropes. Sure, your wrists were a little bloody, but it was a small price to pay. Your legs were still bound with a half a dozen ropes, though, so you still could not walk.

"If you shoot me, I fire this, and you get shot. I wouldn't think it wise to take the chance."

He laughs in a very strange way, and holsters his pistol. "The only reason I'm not shooting your stupid wench is because I want that ship."

He presses his sword to Jack's chest. "Tell me who captains the ship."

"Captain Edwards." Jack laughs silently."I wish you the very best mate."

You know why Jack is laughing.

He can see you, but Barbossa can't.

You have managed to stand up, and, while holding your gun like club, you are slowly shuffleing your tied feet up to Barbossa in order to knock him out.

His big ugly head is in sight. You bring the pistol down on top of that immense, empty head.

His big, ugly body crumples to the ground in a big, ugly heap.

Some big, ugly pirate.

"Ha!" you laugh. "That's what you get, you kidnapping jerk!!!"

Jack presses you tightly to his chest, then bends down, his lips on yours. The sensation melts your body. Wether it was from the strong kiss or just now realizing how much danger you were in, (or both), you collapse into the muscular arms that embrace you.

Jack lays you down for a moment to untie your legs, then scoops you up to carry you back to the Pearl.

"I doubt he'll remember much when he wakes up, excluding the description of the ship and it's captain." Jack laughs, grinning mischievously. "And all who attempt to take Ed's ship are shot on the spot."

"Is it real?"

"Of course. Do you really think I'd make that up?"

Then, the killing part registers in your mind. "Why didn't you just shoot him instead of sending him to get shot?"

Jack shrugged, which was difficult since he still held you, the heat from his chest warming you in the almost-cold night air.

"I didn't need another death caused by me. Besides, I merely told Barbossa to go. He chose to. So do you see it?"

"See what?"

"The man will kill himself!!"

You just laugh.


	10. Truth Is Like Honor: Hard To Come By

"AnaMaria!!" You call happily, running across the deck. You are in an especially happy mood this morning. A smile dancing across your face, the remnant feel of a kiss on your lips. You were bored being in your cabin all alone, so you decided to go find AnaMaria. You want some answers.

You run around the corner and crash right into someone.

"Smart." You whisper under your breath to yourself.

"You might want to watch where you're goin', lass." you hear. You look up, delighted.

"AnaMaria!" You are so happy you give the grumpy woman a hug.

She shrugs you off, a bit shocked. "I gotta get to work, Mrs. Captain. What do you need?"

Your face turns serious. "Answers."

"About what?"

"How and why I was 'murdered.'"

"I told you only the goddess Calypso knows."

"Really." You know AnaMaria knows more than what she says. "You also know Calypso isn't a real goddess, no matter what the pirates say. "Are you certain?"

The look in her eye betrays her words. "Yes."

You give her a _look_.

Her brave face wavers. "Well, I suppose it would do no harm to tell you a bit. But not much!" she firmly insists.

"Deal." the firmness in your eye over powers hers.

She motions for you to sit down.

You do. She sits next to you.

She draws a very deep breath.

"How was I murdered?" You ask.

She sighs again, and rubs her forehead. "Do you remember that one time you dared to love?"

You nearly shudder, having a possible idea of what was coming next. "Maybe."

"That boy mentioned you to a few of his friends after he toyed with your heart. They got drunk at a party a few nights later. They were idiots and truly imbeciles in all they are. They doused a corner of your house in beer and lit it on fire. Somehow, through a twist of fate, right after you were roasted, you ended up here, with the Captain."

You're shocked, horrified, freaked out, hurt, betrayed, and many other things you can't name. You wanted to explode. "What?"

A wind caresses your hair, and you brush it back behind your ear.

"But what about my history here? What about all the things that have happened here?"

"You prayed to your God." AnaMAria said. "I truly believe He rescued you."

"Thank You, Lord Jesus" you pray.


	11. Sugar, We're Going Down

It's been a month since AnaMaria told you what she did. You kind of wish you never knew.

"So do all who hear such things." Jack told you after you told him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Captain! I spy a ship on the horizon!" Johnny, the man in the crows nest shouts down.

That amazing grin you love so much reveals itself on Jack's face. "We need some provisions and I've been dying for a good fight. Bring us closer!"

The man at the helm did so.

Something was up. Jack usually ran away from a fight.

"Jack!" you call. "What is up with you?"

"Up is down." he responds.

"Ok. . ." you shrug it off as just another bit of Jack's quirky personality. "What makes you want to fight this time? Don't you always run away from a fight?"

"What makes you say that?"

You just give him a look, like a _have you met yourself_ look.

"Oh." He knows you well enough to read your mind by now. A look at the ship, which was readying its guns, and he shouts "Arm the starboard!"

The colors are up, the guns are ready. A pistol is shoved into your hands. Excitement fills you, growing with every beat of your heart. You don't feel nervous, you feel immensely satisfied with joy. You could get used to this.

The ship shudders as it slams into the enemy, named the HMS Falcon. The Falcon's men swing over, intending to arrest, and later hang these "murderous pirates". You laugh.

You aim and fire, shooting down one man.

The boom of the cannon ringing in your ears, you shoot another.

This is kind of fun.

You suddenly get hauled off your feet and pulled backwards. Hoisted over the shoulder of a man you've never seen before, you are carried, screaming, back to the Falcon where you are bound and gagged, and tossed in the brig.

You get the gag out of your mouth. "Jack!!!"

You scream in vain, knowing he can't hear you.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This isn't good, this isn't good, this isn't good!"

You pace back and forth in the tiny brig. If there was only a dog with keys here, then it would be easy to escape.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Captain!" Johnny called. "We won!"

"I knew we would!" Jack and Johnny celebrated with a man-hug.

"Where's the Mrs. Captain?" Johnny asked. "You should celebrate with her, too. I believe this be her first real pirate fight, at least the first real one in a while."

"It seems you're right." Jack grinned. "Where did she go?"

"Captain!" AnaMaria ran up to him. "The girl. She's been taken. She's gone."

Rage crossed into Jack's face. He went straight to the helm and prepared to pursue.

"Gentlemen, that ship was an HMS vessel. If we don't catch up, my wife will die. She will be hung and you will all have to pay. There is no woman that wonderful across the world, no matter what they say. So let's go!"

A quick turn and the Black Pearl follows the battered ship.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're going to let me go. Do you know why you're going to let me go?"

When a man had come to give you food, you pulled him into the cell with you, leaving the door open of course, or you'd both be locked in. You grabbed the knife hidden against your thigh, and shoved the blade against the man's neck.

"So you don't kill me?"

"Possibly. . .and because i don't want a fight. So let me out if you want your teeth. . . or your tongue. . . or any thing else on your person that you value. Savvy?"

After being married to Jack, you've begun to pick up a thing or two.

"Savvy?" The man raises his eyebrows. "You sound like that notorious pirate Captain Sparrow. I hate him."

"But you've heard of him, have you not?"

"Jack!" You're absolutely delighted.

Your wonderful, just - in - time husband whacks your captor on the back of his head with the blunt side of his sword. He crumpled into a heap on the ground.

Jack takes your hand and together you plunge overboard and swim to the Pearl.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack places his jacket over your shoulders as you wring the water from your shirt, which is now clinging to your body as well as the rest of your clothing. You appreciate the sweet gesture, but it's 90 degrees outside at least.

"Thanks, Jack, but it's boiling hot out here."

You hand the jacket back to him, and he whispers to you, his breath tickling your ear, causing you to giggle. "I know, darling lass, but it's only hot because of the way you look, and I don't want the other men looking at you, you devious pirate."

You smile and take the jacket back.

"So how long were you watching me fight that guy?" you ask.

"Long enough to be able to congratulate you on your knife hiding and knife wielding skills."

"Thank you!" You grin and adjust your hat. "I learned from the best!"

His eyes are melting your heart. He means every thing to you. You love him more than ever. "Thank God we have each other."

"Darling, why so sentimental?"

He slips an arm around your slender waist and kisses your cheek, inching his way to your mouth. You giggle again at the sensation, and kiss him back.

You love him more than you thought you could ever love anyone.

He takes your hand, removes your - his - coat, and leads you to the Captain's Quarters for some

alone together time.


	12. The Father In Law And Cebus

His hands cover your eyes. "Jack, where are we?" you laugh. "We've been sailing for an eternity!"

"But I've got an eternity to spare, darling, and so why should you think that matters?"

He always knows just what to say, you reflect.

"So. . ." You duck down without him expecting it and his hands are removed from your eyes. "Where are we going?"

Jack sighed. "We're going to see a Cebu."

"What?" You laugh, wondering how the heck Jack could possibly recall something from the Veggie Tale movies you had watched growing up when they wouldn't even be invented for another two or three hundred years. "Cebu don't exist!"

Jack raised his eyebrows. For all of half a second, you wondered if he was serious. "Cebus do exist, darling. They look a bit like a cow."

"Haha." You playfully punch Jack's shoulder. "Cebus don't exist."

"I'll tell you what, darling, after this trip, I'll take you to see a Cebu."

_(A/N: Yea. . . the Cebu from Veggie Tales made its way in. . . my sister was listening to it while I was writing this. . . I thought it was funny so I decided to let it stay. Lol.)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The voyage had gone on for -what seemed like- ever. Although you never tired of the gorgeous Caribbean waters, you were getting a bit sick of not knowing where you were going.

"Jack!" You call, hoping this time, he'll relent.

He appears, looking as handsome as ever in the morning illumination. Normally, you wouldn't be up at this hour, but Jack had wanted you to stay up and see the sun rise with him. The sunrise had been beautiful. . . you allow a quick flashback in your mind.

_**As the first rays of dawn peered over the horizon, you began to see why Jack loved sunrises so much. The heavenly light reflected over the waves, the serene peace coasting towards them with the illumination. The sun began to show its face, coming up slowly, but elegantly, like how the Queen of England would enter a room, you mused. **_

_**Dark sky vanished in the light. It reminded you of how evil flees in the presence of Jesus. Not a cloud could be seen, nor any land on the horizon. The sun rise on the ocean was more beautiful than anything you had ever seen. **_

_**Jack had been standing next to you the whole time. Instead of watching the sun, however, he was watching you smile, watching the simple joy on your face at seeing the sunrise. Wind caresses your hair, and Jack tousles it a bit along with the wind. You resist the sudden urge to sing "Colors of the Wind", since you finally under stand what Pocahontas meant. You don't, however, because you don't want to spoil the beauty of the moment. **_

_**The sun was halfway up now. The breeze is making you a bit chilled, so Jack slips both his arms around you and pulls you close, so you can feel his heart beat and hear his breath. You lean into him, and look up, smiling. You have never felt so loved. **_

_**The rays of the sun break through the water, shining in ways you never believed to be possible. The sight is arresting. You steal a glance at Jack, who is looking at the vision of heaven with such intense love in his eyes, you can't help but absorb it into your eyes as well. **_

_**The sun has risen; morning has dawned. He doesn't want to let you go, and that's fine by you. **_

_**You whisper his name, still not wanting to break the serenity of the moment, and ask him if the two of you can do this again tomorrow. He smiles, joy filling him in the fact that one of his treasures is now yours as well. He kisses your forehead, and you know everything will be perfect, even if the only perfect thing is the love you share.**_

A kiss from your husband brings you back to the present. "Hey."

"Hey?"

You laugh. "It was a good hey."

"Okay." Jack smiles, and you let your heart melt. Actually, it was impossible for your heart not to melt, especially anytime he looked at you with those perfect brown eyes.

"Jack, you know how much I love you. . ."

"If you've called me over to ask where we're going, I'm not going to tell you."

His grin was playful, but you knew he was serious. "Why?"

"Because I feel it is unnecessary and trivial for the time being."

"Come on, Jack!" you ask. "Please!"

"Why do you need it know so much?"

"OCD." You retort.

"OCD?" He looked a bit confused, making him look even hotter in your eyes.

"Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. When I need to know things, I _need_ to know. It's only minor OCD, though. That and only a couple other things bother me."

"Really? That's very interesting to know. I will be sure to use it to my advantage in the future, since you're always very cute when you act like this." He kisses you on the forehead, his mustache tickling you. You can't help it. You're ticklish. You laugh.

"Jack!" You moan.

Aww. You know you love him.

So that's what you get when you let your heart win. An immortal pirate husband who loves you more than anything, with the sweetest chocolate eyes that hold a spell so powerful, you are okay with not getting your way.

Just this once.

You laugh at your thoughts. You're the farthest thing from a brat, and the last thing you're used to is getting your own way.

You reach for the necklace around your neck, the one with both your parents' rings. You hold onto them, thinking. Jack would have loved them. Your dad always loved pirate movies, and your mother had always loved the ocean.

"Okay, Jack." you relent. "You don't have to tell me. You can keep it a secret. I'm good with that."

He looks at you, surprised. "Why would I ever keep it a secret from you of all people, love?"

"But you just said~"

"No I didn't."He smiles at you almost. . . mysteriously. "Why would I keep it a secret? We're here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You heard the scrape of the wooden life boat against the sand on the shore. Rocks sink deeper into the sand from the weight of your foot as you shakily climb out of the boat and onto the island. You wonder how long its been since you set foot on land.

"I'm not gonna write you a love song. . . Cause you ask for it cause you need one. . ." For some reason unknown even to you, you're in an especially good mood this morning. You catch Jack's eye and smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The island looks to be made of spare ship parts, even containing some almost-complete pirate ships. The sight takes your breath away. It's mystifying, eerie, beautiful, haunting and breathtaking all at the same time.

"Are you coming, darling, or do you just want to stand and look all night long?" Jack teased. He pulled you close and helped guide you on the treacherous path. You gently pushed him away, saying you didn't need his help.

"I'm pirate too now, remember? I think I can handle myself." You turn aside and brush the hair away that the wind had blown into your face. You take a confident step forward and then another. "See, Jack? I'm perfectly fine."

He held up his hands, as if to surrender. "All right, love."

You grin at him and take another step. The boards break beneath your feet, and your leg plunges through the wood.

"OUCH!!!!" You scream in your head, you want to yell, but you want to be right more. You stand up and brush yourself off, ignoring any trace of pain. You continue on your way.

"You're sure you're alright, darling?" Jack asked.

You nod.

"Postive?"

"Yes." Your answer is through your teeth.

"Because there's a large rip in your pants and a thick river of blood running down your leg."

"It's nothing."

You swipe at it, but it just starts to hurt and bleed more. The red river stains your dark blue pants, turning them purple in places. The deep cut _hurts_.

Relinquishing your pride, you admit to Jack that maybe you don't know the way.

He smiles, and gives you a squeeze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack leads you the rest of the way. Upon entering what could have been a captain's quarters at one point, you gasp at what you see.

There is a table, a very long wooden table. A chandelier dangles from the ceiling. Bullet holes are cut into the wood of the wall. The place oozes of piratical history.

"This is where the first Brethren Court bound Calypso in human form." Jack whispers to you. He looks at you, and you feel the piratical history begin to run through your veins. He tells you this place was where King Elizabeth Swann was voted King of the Brethren Court, and where they had decided to fight the East India Trading Company, a decision that saved piracy.

Light is reflected off various globes and jewels. No sunlight seeps through the cracks in the wood.

You hear heavy footsteps, but ignore them, thinking its only Jack, forgetting Jack is right next to you.

"Who did you bring, boy?"

The voice makes you jump. You whip your head back, seeing who's behind you.

There is a man standing behind you. He is tall, and intimidating. His hat is rather large, with a feather in it. You are a little intimidated, but you refuse to let it show. You neither stare him down, nor lock eyes with him. He possesses an air of command, as if he were a Musketeer in a movie or something.

"Darling, this be Captain Teague Sparrow, Keeper of the Code." Jack whisperers in your ear.

"Sparrow??"

"Aye. He be my father."

Captain Teague remained standing there, his pirate royalty apparent. He was the Keeper of the Code, and carried a book thicker than you to prove it. The book contained all the rules and loopholes to piracy, including things like "Parley" and how war could only be declared by the King, and the King had to be elected. It was all very interesting. You wonder how long the code took to write.

"Who did ye bring, boy?" Captain Teague demanded.

"My lovely wife."

"Who be ye?" Teague looks at you, and your heart freezes. His stare holds power. Pirate power. Very extreme pirate power. You swallow, not quite sure how to answer.

"She's be the Pearl of me heart, my one and only. She's amazing, with as many shades to her personality as the sky before a storm has colors." Jack broke in.

You thank God he spoke when he did. Your throat was so dry, you doubt you could have spoken. "Hello." you squeak. You were right about your voice.

Teague considers Jack's words for a moment. "She's a bit silent, Jackie boy, but I believe she's a good one."

Jack smiles, revealing the crooked smile you love most. "I knew she was a good one from the moment I first layed eyes on her."

_Awwwwwww. _

Without thinking, you reach for his hand. He holds yours close, softly caressing it.

"Care for some food?" Teague offers. "I'll not have you come so far this way and leave hungry."

"I think we will stay for a bit." Jack says, squeezing your hand and then letting go.

You nod in agreement, hoping to convey "That sounds really nice" in your movement.

Jack follows his father into another room in the ship, one where salted meat and rum galore are found. He hands Jack a bottle and you one as well. Cautiously, you lift the rum to your waiting lips. It tastes different than you are accustomed to, perhaps older or a different brand. However, it succeeds in coating your parched throat with moisture, so at least you can speak. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"She speaks!" Teague jokes. Huh. You hadn't figured him a joking sort of man.

Jack sips his rum, and asks his father, "So how've you been? I haven't seen you since that war with Davy Jones and the Pirate Lords."

"And what a good war that was." Teague said, reminiscing. "I believe that was the last fight I had the chance to witness. Well, if it was the last, at least is was the most important."

"Last?" Jack asks, sipping his rum a little quicker. "Why the last?"

"Well, son, as you obviously know, I retired some years ago to become the Keeper of the Code, because it seemed the right thing to do at the time. But now, that has begun to wear on me, and I find it a mundane and thankless task."

"Which is what I told you when you gave up the sea to do such a thing." Jack cut in, swishing the rum around in his bottle.

"Now I find myself in pursuit of other pleasures, simpler ones, actually." Teague continued. "Ones involving the pleasurable company in the world."

"Ahem." Jack cleared his throat. "Need I remind you my wife is present?"

"My apologize, Mrs. Sparrow." Teague says.

"Um, it's quite alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Your stay with Teague went quite without a hitch after that. He announced to Jack that he was moving to retire in Tortuga for a permanent stay. Jack lead a toast in his honor, and the three of you downed rum after rum all night. You, however, knew you couldn't stomach such things, so you simply disposed of your rum, switching your full bottle for Jack's empty one, pouring yours out a window very subtly, or even giving it to the dog, who seemed to have the stomach of Captain Teague himself. You giggle at the thought, as the dog sloppily laps up the remnants of the liquid in the bottle.

"You like my dog?" Teague asks.

"Yeah, he's really sweet." You pet his head, hoping to mask the fact that you're feeding him your rum. Luckily, Teague was very drunk at this point, so he didn't really notice.

"He's a good boy, that he is. He came off an island of sea turtles using nothing but a pair of cannibals strapped to his feet."

You give Jack a questioning look.

"He escaped an island of cannibals with a pair of sea turtles strapped to his feet." Jack whispers to you, with the scent of rum on his breath. You don't find it very attractive.

Without meaning to, a yawn escapes your lips.

"Oh, please excuse me!" You feel a blush creep up your cheeks.

"He didn't notice." Jack laughs softly.

"I didn't notice what?" Teague asks, not at all quietly.

"That we're out of rum. And that's a good thing at this point, because I promised the Mrs. I'd show her something worth seeing and I can't be to drunk to find my way." Jack said.

"Ah." Teague answered. "I'll be seeing you both another time, then."

"Yes, another time." Jack nodded. You leave the cabin of the ship with him, glad to go. The immense quantity of rum was getting to you, even though you hadn't really drunk much.

It's very dark, but stars hold back the sheer blackness of the sky, pinning it up into the inky dome it belongs in. You expect Jack to lead you back to the ship, since you are so tired you can't keep your eyes open, but he leads you away from the ship, towards a river on an island near Teague's home. Actually, he leads you towards a row boat that will take you to the island that is dimly in your view. As you row closer, trees come into your view. Eventually you can see small houses and other row boats, and the occasional small animal. You are enjoying the sights, but you're still curious as to why Jack is taking you to some arbitrary island in the middle of the night. You're happy just to be with him though, so it doesn't really matter, and the night is just beautiful, with endless stars pinning up the abyss, and the occasional comet darting across the night. You breathe in deeply, enjoying the fresh air of Shipwreck Island. You laugh at the irony of the name.

"Who in their right mind would name a piratical island _Shipwreck Island_???" you laugh. "It's like, inviting shipwreck."

"We are no longer on Shipwreck Island, love. This is Isle Parona, a small haven known only to one kind of species besides the norm. Here, on the left side of our boat, you'll find an exquisitely lovely flower, but it is not quite as lovely as you."

"Aww." You sigh and reach for Jack's hand. "I love you."

He softly kisses your cheek, and reaches down and plucks the same flower that he was just speaking of and places it in your hair. You smile, and your heart fills with a now familiar warmth. You know there is a soft light in your eyes, and you wonder if there is enough starlight for Jack to see it. When he shows you his playfully charming grin, you know he can. You feel so blessed with him.

The oars slip softly in and out of the water, the night breeze is a bit chilling, but it keeps you awake. You fear you won't be awake for much longer, though. Jack slows the boat and looks to the island in the distance. "Love," he whispers.

"Hmm?" You looks up, half awake, half dreaming.

"Look." He points into the distance.

You see a shadowy lump of brown fur that resembles a cow in the weirdest fashion. "What?"

"Darling, it's a cebu." Jack looks at you with his dazzling smile.

"Oh!" A smile slowly grows on your lips. "That's so cool!"

You stay and watch the cebu with Jack until the first rays of dawn pierce the darkness. Then, exhausted, you collapse into sleep as he rows to shore. You don't even awaken to board the Pearl, but you faintly remember him lifting you in his impeccably strong arms and carrying you to your quarters, laying you down on the bed and kissing you softly before falling asleep beside you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I am so sorry about my horrible lack of updating!!!! I've actually been working on this chapter little by little since summer. Life just got so busy, and then my computer crashed. Completely. I almost lost it all. And then the plot for this chapter was a little more time consuming then I had first thought, which is good, because you guys are always telling me to write longer chapters ;) . Anyway, so many things got in my way. I wish I had finished this sooner, but then, maybe it wouldn't have turned out like this. I know my updates have been taking forever lately. . . I'm trying to do better. But thanks for being so awesome while waiting on these new chapters. You guys are the best people ever!!! haha. Don't forget to review! Thanks so much. Love you guys!!! ~Meg**


End file.
